1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pneumatic type tires for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, cycles, etc., and is more particularly directed to a method for filling a tire with a composite-cellular "foam" structure to provide a pneumatic tire with the ability to sustain punctures without resulting in a detrimental loss of compressed air from within the pneumatic tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The method of preconstructing hollow, flexible "cells" and subsequently installing them in some fashion in a tire has been known for a great number of years, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,652; 3,256,123; 1,862,693; 1,752,845; 1,643,848; 1,449,588; 1,415,140; 1,396,170; 1,373,111; 1,332,953; 1,310,113; 1,313,749; 1,152,779; 852,130; 864,926; 644,576; 488,061. Despite all these methods to flat-proof pneumatic tires, tires are still subject to flats and dangerous high speed blow-outs. The main reason the methods of the prior art have failed to provide a functional means of "flat-proofing" modern over-the-road pneumatic tires is because they do not contain the required volume of pressurized air and they are too heavy.